Jack's Secret
by Catgirl AnimeFreak
Summary: After Jack celebrates his third-year anniversary, rumours start to rise as to why he doesn't have a wife or kids - as well as a stranger with the oddest reasoning. ZackxJackxOC NOT yaoi - just read and see!
1. Chapter 1

**Surprisingly, I originally wanted to do a comic of this before I turned it into a fic. Finally, I decided that that was never going to happen, so I wrote it out. Its better this way, anyhow, methinks.**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm only saying this once, so listen up: I **_**do not**_** own Harvest Moon or any of its characters. I own this plot, and all the quirky situations Jack gets into. Rest assured that once I do own Harvest Moon, I'll be sure to tell you.**

**THE OTHER MANDATORY DISCLAIMER: This isn't going to be yaoi. It seems that way, but it'll clear up and be heterosexual in a few chapters. For all the fangirl hearts I just broke – hold your breath, I'm working on something really juicy. ;D**

* * *

The morning of Jack's third year anniversary of working on the farm started out just as any other morning. He woke up in his big, empty bed; fixed breakfast in his big, empty kitchen; and ate said breakfast at his big, empty dining table. No wife, no kids – just a big empty house, which clashed against his big, lustrous, lively farm.

And that's how he wanted it. Always.

So, when he opened his door to greet his big, lustrous, lively farm, he was a little taken aback by the sight of a short, stout, bumbling man in red. As Jack regained his balance, the little man pushed up his glasses and spoke.

"Good morning, Jack!" He greeted warmly. "Do you know what day it is today?"

Jack smiled, humouring the little man. "No, I don't know, Mayor Thomas. Do tell."

Thomas' bushy eyebrows rose, obviously not catching the sarcasm. "Jack! It's Spring 1st – and your third year anniversary, at that!" The Mayor's warm smile returned. "And so, I and the entire town have planned a party for you."

Jack grinned. "Thank you, Mayor," he started, making his way past the hip-high man. "I'll just do up my chores and – _oof_!"

"_No_!" Mayor Thomas said bluntly, ignoring the young man writhing in pain after being pulled to the ground. "You're coming _now_." With that, the mayor left the farm, dragging the farmer by the pant leg.

--

"_Congratulations, Jack!_"

Jack's spirits rose as his friends cried out to him in chorus. He grinned wildly as foods and presents and more congratulations were given. Stories were shared, and Karen even sang a beautiful song for him, accompanied by the other girls on instruments.

Somewhere during the celebrating, Zack approached his best friend. "Hey, Jack – 'grats."

Jack looked up from his grape juice and smiled. "Thanks, man. This is great," he paused and laughed, "but I think my animals are starving by now."

Zack grinned and took a seat beside the farmer. They watched the bachelorettes of Mineral Town laughing and talking, each of them glancing at Jack time after time. Finally, Zack had had enough. "Hey, I have a question." The shipper turned, and after he saw Jack was listening, he continued, "Why don't you get married? All of the women are absolutely in love with you, and you still show no interest."

Jack's face went blank for a moment as he thought. Finally, he looked down and spoke. "I don't know. I just don't want to think about it right now, I guess."

Zack grinned. "Well, you certainly don't have to think about _marriage_ to think about those girls. I'm sure even Mary would be happy just going home with you!"

Jack's head whipped around as he glared at Zack. "_Enough_. Don't you _dare_ talk about those girls – or any girls, for that matter – like that."

Zack stared at Jack and their eyes locked. "Man, I'm sorry … you know it was just a joke." He looked away and scratched the back of his head. "Hell, you know how I feel about Popuri's mom. There's no way I'd be able to treat any girl like that."

Jack sighed and stared back at his juice. "Why don't you tell her, Zack? I mean, she knows, but no woman likes it when a guy beats around the bush."

Zack sighed, staring off into the distance towards the corner of Rose Square, where the women of the town had gathered, including Lillia. "I don't want to ruin their home. I think the only reason why Lillia's still alive is because of the thought that her husband may be coming home that day."

The other man gazed in the direction his friend was staring, and nodded. "I understand."

--

The day wore on, and 6 o'clock chimed in the distance.

"All right, everyone! Thank you very much for coming!" Mayor Thomas called out, megaphone in hand and standing on an over-turned orange box. "Congratulations once more to you, Jack!"

Jack grinned. "Thanks, Mayor – and to everyone else, as well," He packed up all the gifts and began making his way towards the exit. "However, I think my animals are in dire need of attention, so I should return home now-!"

He was cut short once again, this time by two pairs of arms wrapping around his own. "Oh, no you don't!" Karen called in one ear.

"Now it's time for the _real_ party at the Inn!" Ann called in the other.

The two girls kicked Jack's legs out from under him and dragged him towards the Inn, followed closely by the three other girls, and the rest of the town, excluding Ellen, Barley, and the kids.

Jack grinned weakly. "This day is just dragging on." He chuckled slightly at his own stupid pun, and sighed in defeat.

--

"Whoop!" Karen hollered as Duke passed out. She raised her mug in victory and chugged the rest of it down. "Who _daresh_ try t' beat me?!" She threw her head back in maniacal laughter, almost losing her balance.

Jack grinned at her. She had just defeated Duke, Ann, Gray, Cliff, Popuri, Elli, and Mary (who was suckered into the contest) and was now dancing clumsily on the table, with Rick stumbling at her feet, ready to catch her if she falls.

"Now why wouldn't you want _that_, Jack?" Zack grinned as he sat down beside the sleepy farmer.

"Mm … can't imagine any reason not to just lunge for her right now," he replied, smirking as he took another swing at his beer. He glanced at the shipper, trying to determine how drunk he was. His speech seemed clear, but the pasty look of his face and the glassy look of his eyes gave him away.

Sighing, Jack stood. "Come on, man – you've had enough, and it's time to go home." He tugged on the other man's muscular arm.

"No, I'm fine, Jack. Just a few more – I'm only on my … uhh … eighth? Or ninth – one of the two."

Jack glanced at the huge glass mug in Zack's hand. _Even just three of those could topple Karen_, he thought, still tugging on the man's arm.

"Oh, are ya leavin', Wacky-Jacky?" Karen mumbled as she slowly made her way over to Jack. "Can I come home wif you, too?" She asked, snuggling up to his shoulder.

Jack rolled his eyes – he was far too tired for this. "No – why don't you go home with Rick? I'm sure he'd like it." At that, he saw Rick jump and blush, but not deny it.

Karen stared at Rick, obviously considering it. "Maybe … but only if you go home wif me next time, okies?"

Jack cleared his throat, annoyed. "Sure thing, Karen - you know I will."

"Yay!" The drunken woman cheered, throwing her arms around the farmer and kissing him on the cheek – before she belched in his face. Cackling, and wandered over to a very happy looking Rick and grabbed his hands, leading him out the door.

Jack returned his attention to Zack, who was looking even queasier than before. "Okay, let's get you home. Don't you want to be in your nice, warm bed?"

"I s'pose so," Zack mumbled, lifting his gigantic frame off the chair. He leaned against Jack as he was led out the door.

"We're leaving," Jack said to Doug and Thomas, who were both chatting at the bar, as he left the building, "Thanks for everything – see you tomorrow."

They nodded their farewells, and continued their conversation about the perfect miso soup. Jack let the door slam behind him, glad to have Zack near as the cold, midnight air hit him. They made their way to Rose Square, while Zack mumbled some things under his breath.

"Hey, Jack?" He finally piped up. "Here's another question – what do you think makes a 'perfect woman'?"

Jack thought. "I don't know," he replied with a shrug. He was more concentrating on not collapsing under the weight of Zack.

"I'll tell you what I think makes a perfect woman – a hard worker; one that doesn't succumb to fatigue and that works all day long." He regained his footing after stumbling on the sand. "I want a woman that knows what she wants and isn't afraid to fight for it. Hey, Jack? I want a woman who's a lot like you."

"That's nice, Zack – where are your keys?" Jack asked, ignoring the last comment.

Zack began patting down his pockets, still talking. "I mean, I don't want a guy. But you're really hard working. Day in and day out." Finding his keys, Zack gave them to Jack. After being led in and to his bed, he started talking again. "You're really pretty too, Jack."

"Wonderful, thank you for telling me that. Do you want some water?" Jack offered, trying to hide his blushing face by wandering over to the sink.

"Oh, yeah – that'd be nice, thanks," Zack said, lying down and putting his arm over his forehead. He glanced over to the other man, whose long ponytail reached past his hips. "But it's true, Jack – you have really nice, long hair, deep chocolate eyes, full lips, slender jaw. All-in-all, you'd make a really pretty girl."

"Zack, stop talking. You're drunk," he set the glass on the night table. "Here's your water, but I have to go home now. See you later."

As he turned to leave, his pocket caught on something. He looked down to see it was Zack's fingers clinging tightly to the jeans of his overalls, and he was slowly but forcefully pulling him down. "Z-Zack, what are you doing?" Jack asked timidly, stumbling as he was pulled onto the bed. A strong arm pulled him down to his back and towards the other man, forcing him to hear the last drunken comment of the night.

"If you were a girl, I'd do you."

Jack grimaced. "Thanks Zack, I definitely appreciate that." He waited a few moments until snoring erupted from the shipper, and rose from the bed, carefully moving his arm away.

As he stood to head out the door, he mumbled, "If I were a girl, I'd probably fall for every word you just said."

With that, he wandered into the night to go back to his big, empty house, make supper in his big, empty kitchen, eat said supper at his big, empty dining table, and crawl into his big, empty bed to convince himself that _this_ is what he wanted.

Always.

**Geh, it seems sad now, but it'll get cheerier soon, I promise. XD**

**Also, I **_**really**_** don't like this title. Can anyone think of a better one?**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is dedicated to Sunshinegirlx3 because it's thundering at her place right now, and I want her to cheer up! Thunder isn't fun – let the lightning come!**

**Oh, sweet – I sounded like a poet.**

**--**

Jack woke up with the sun in his eyes, and feeling very groggy. It had been close to three o'clock before he had fallen asleep, and it was a fitful sleep at that. He followed his morning routine, and dragged his feet out the door, glad there was no one to greet him this morning.

As he made his way to the barn, he noticed a small, purple hat in the grass fields. He stopped and stared at it as it moved, and finally started to walk towards it. "Bold?" He asked as he approached it.

The little hat turned, and a small, smiling face was revealed. "Hello, Jackie!" The sprite greeted.

Jack kneeled down. "What are you doing here? It's Spring now – shouldn't you be getting ready for your tea party?"

Bold shook his head. "Nuh-uh – Chef says he's not going to cook _any_thing until _we've_ done our present to celebrate your third year!"

Jack cocked his head to the side. "And what's that?"

A new voice coming from behind him chimed. "We're giving you the week off!"

Jack stood and turned to see Aqua, Timid, and Staid, all covered in dirt and looking proud of themselves. "Even yesterday?" Jack asked, to which the sprites nodded fervently. "Aw, thanks, guys!" Jack smiled slightly. "I promise to bring you all lots of flour at the end of the week."

The four sprites cheered and scurried off to continue their work. Jack yawned and headed back to his home, happy to be able to sleep for a few more hours, when he suddenly heard his name.

"Jack!"

He turned and saw Zack stumbling up the path towards him. Memories suddenly flooded back into Jack's mind, and he grimaced. "Good morning, Zack."

The large man nearly toppled over the farmer as he tried to stop. "Ugh, Jack, I'm so hung over. Please help me!" Jack was about to refuse until his breath was cut off by a huge, muscular arm wrapped itself around his neck, and Zack continued whining loudly.

Jack gasped for air and began hitting the arm that was holding him down. "Z-Zack! Okay – I'll h-help you!"

Jack was happy when oxygen reached his lungs once more, but it was only for a second since he was pulled into a tight bear hug.

"Thanks man – I love you!" Zack said, meaning it in the most amiable means possible, but it still made Jack furrow his eyebrows. Jack's heart stopped when he heard a small gasp from behind them.

Zack let go (yet he still had his hand on Jack's shoulder) and both men turned towards the sound. There stood Manna, one hand holding a basket full of cakes, the other hand over her mouth, and her eyes sparkling dangerously.

"I'll just leave these here, Jack," she said, trying feebly to hold back her mischievous smirk. "I suppose I should leave you boys alone, hm? Toodles!" With that, she turned on her heels and began walking along the path towards Poultry Farm. Jack watched as she disappeared behind his barn, then reappear, running like a mad-man and calling out Lillia's name.

"What was that about?" Zack asked, being his dense self.

Jack gulped nervously. He knew what was coming now. He grabbed Zack's wrist and dragged him towards the house, glancing over his shoulder. "Let's get inside – now."

They entered the farmhouse and Jack slammed the door then rushed to the window and peered outside. He finally snapped when Zack spoke. "What's up Jack? You waiting for someone?" he asked.

Jack's head whipped around and he glared at his friend. "_What's up_? Did you not realize who that _was_?!"

Zack winced as Jack yelled and rubbed his forehead. "Yeah, it was Manna – but why are you so worried?"

Jack sighed and made his way to the kitchen. "Manna is the _worst_ gossip in town – and I know exactly what's going to happen," Jack opened the fridge and took out a banana, some vegetable juice, strawberries, honey, fruit juice, and milk, still talking. "Because of _your_ loudmouth, she's going to run to Sasha, Anna, and _Lillia-_" he hesitated while he threw his ingredients into the mixer and added salt and nutmeg, hoping the name would make Zack listen closer, "-and tell them, 'Hey, girls – guess what? Zack and Jack are gay for each other!' and then there's going to be rumours and we'll _never_ live it down because we're _always_ seen together, and we're _such_ close friends!"

Zack furrowed his eyebrows and sat on the couch. "I think you're over-thinking it a little. Manna wouldn't go that far," he grabbed the remote as Jack walked over and handed him his drink with the consistency of diarrhea. Zack grimaced at the drink as Jack walked back to the kitchen to empty his rucksack.

"It's not unheard of. Remember winter of two years ago, when she spread the rumour that Mary was secretly dating a Spanish dancer named Rico?" Jack looked up to see Zack still looking into the glass and grimacing. "Just drink it," he ordered, and Zack complied without hesitation. Jack smirked as Zack hacked and shook his head.

"That died down in two weeks," Zack coughed out, his voice husky. He began flipping channels and landed on a cooking program. They were cooking vegetable pancakes and sausage, making Zack whistle. "Man, that looks good."

Jack glanced at the TV, then at Zack. "You want it? I have the recipe."

Zack grinned at Jack happily. "I'd love it!"

The farmer nodded and got to work. Zack eventually got curious and wandered over to watch, leaning on the counter on the opposite side of Jack. Nuzzling his chin in his hand, he was amazed at how precise Jack was. He began watching the farmer-gone-chef's face, surprised to see there was a hint of a smile, as well as a fire in his eyes. Jack looked up, and nearly jumped out of his skin to see Zack standing there, smirking at him.

"You really love cooking, don't you?" Zack asked, his smirk turning into a smile.

"Yes, I do – and _you_ really love scaring the shit out of me." Jack turned and poured the mix into the frying pan, then dug out the sausages.

Zack continued to smile as he watched the farmer scurry around, and laughed out loud when he was scolded for looking at him like he was Lillia. When breakfast was finally finished, it was brought to the table, and both men sat, said the Goddess' Grace, and began to eat.

**MEANWHILE—**

"No, it's true! I saw them – and I _heard_ them! They were proclaiming their love for each other – right in the open!"

"Oh, that's bull. No way is that true. Zack's been madly in love with Lillia for years!"

"Come now, Zack liked me in our teenager years. He's far over me by now – I thought he had a lover in the city?"

"My husband says there's a plant in bloom right now that could cause strange emotions like that. Maybe they got a hold of it, and didn't realize what it could do?"

While the women gossiped, they didn't notice the stranger walk up behind them. He cleared his throat loudly, catching their attention. "Ladies, if you're talking about who I _think_ you're talking about, I have the juiciest bit of _fact_ for you."

The four women stared expectantly at the dashing man with light-brown-red hair and silver eyes. He walked over to Lillia and took her hand, kissing it tenderly. The women grinned at each other, obviously finding him trustworthy. "Well, continue, Mister …?" Manna urged.

"Lance," he purred, making the women's hearts flutter. "See, I'm a childhood friend of Jack's and I happen to know he's … well, he's not a 'he' at all!"

Lance smirked triumphantly as the women gasped and murmured to each other. _Piece of cake_, he thought, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

--

The plates clinked together as they were set into the sink. Jack smiled as Zack burped and excused himself, sounding content. "That was great Jack – remind me to come over for breakfast more often."

"I don't think so – I don't want to have to do these dishes all the time," Jack teased, running the water. He just added the soap when he felt a large, warm hand on his shoulder, gently pushing him away.

"Well, then, let me do it. You have farm work to do, and I have no where to be for a few more hours," Zack said, smiling at Jack.

The farmer blinked, but quickly regained composure. "_Absolutely not_," he demanded, trying to push the hulky frame aside. "Besides, I'm done my farm work."

Zack wiped down a plate as he spoke, ignoring the shoving. "How? I got here at around seven o'clock. Did you hire a farm hand?"

Jack raised his eyebrows and grinned, still trying to shove Zack with his back. "No, the Goddess has seven little sprites, and they have all decided to help me with chores this week in celebration of working here for three years."

Zack threw his head back in laughter. "Okay, don't tell me the truth. I can live without it," he said, chuckling.

Jack gave up trying to do the dishes and decided to clean up a little instead. The two worked in silence, until the twelve o'clock bell was heard in the distance and Zack looked up. "Is it really noon already?" he asked.

Jack nodded. "I guess so. Do you have somewhere you need to be?"

Zack placed the remainder of the dried dishes into the cupboard and dried his hands. "Yeah, I promised Lillia I'd bring her some Turbojolt," he said, grinning.

Jack smiled as Zack made his way to the door. "That's nice – tell her I said hi, okay?"

"Sure thing, buddy," the shipper replied, opening the door. "See you later – and you'd better have more food for me!"

"Yeah, whatever," Jack said, waving as his friend laughed and headed out the door. He sighed, and continued cleaning the bookshelf. After about ten minutes, the doorbell rang, and Jack looked at it, confused. He started speaking as he opened the door, expecting it to be his friend returned. "What did you forget this time, Za … aah …"

He trailed off as he saw the three women standing there, led obviously by Manna. "What was that, sweetheart? Zack was here? Please, do tell us all, and don't refrain on the juicy bits," she smirked. "That is, after all, what women do best – share each other's love stories."

Jack took a step back, his eyebrows furrowing together in confusion and outrage. "I beg your pardon?" he asked, trying to keep his composure.

"The jig's up, darling!" Sasha threw in as the ladies stepped into the house. "This explains everything – you are in fact, a _female_."

"You're insane," Jack grunted.

"Unbutton your shirt," Anna ordered. When Jack glared at her defiantly, she demanded it again. "_Unbutton your shirt_ or we're doing it _for_ you."

Jack glared back at the faces, but sighed in defeat. "Fine," he said, unclasping his overalls and fumbling with his shirt buttons. It was nerve wracking having three women stare at him while he undressed, but he did it anyway.

When he threw down his shirt, the women gasped. Jack's chest and ribcage was tightly wrapped in gauze, but there really wasn't anything there to conclude he was a she.

"What happened to you?" Manna asked, still looking unconvinced as she folded her arms and titled her head to the side.

"My horse kicked me and broke two ribs last week." He grabbed Sasha's hand as she reached to poke him in the chest. "Don't touch – it still hurts."

Anna raised her shoulder, still looking at Jack's torso but directing her statement to Manna. "You know, he's a little bit curvy, but with all the muscle, he still really does look like a man. I think that guy must've been lying."

Jack swallowed. _What guy? _He thought nervously.

"Hmm, you're right," Manna brought her fingers up to her chin in thought, still staring. "But, I don't know – there was something about him that made it _seem_ like there was some truth behind it." She sighed and shrugged, redirecting her attention back to Jack's face. "_Don't_ think this rumour is going to die anytime soon, Jack-darling, because I'm _still_ not convinced. Come, ladies."

With that, Manna and her posse left the building, slamming the door behind them. Jack sighed in relief, trying not to collapse to the floor as he picked up his shirt. Redressing himself, he grabbed his basket and left, heading for the mountains for some well-deserved fresh air and herb-and-bamboo picking.

--

It was nearing four-thirty when Jack rushed back, lugging the full basket with him – he had decided to go to the mine, and the basket was also filled with ores, which weighe dit heavily. As he approached the shipping box, Zack called out to him and waved. Jack waved back and decided to wait and catch his breath.

"What's wrong, Jack?" Zack asked, grinning. "The weight of that basket too much for you?" He watched as Jack struggled to lift the basket over Zack's gathering box and pour its contents in. Zack whistled. "Why haven't you built up muscle, lifting shit like that?" Zack wondered out loud. "You're still as skinny as a girl!" He grinned at Jack.

"_Shove_ it, Zack," the farmer barked, wiping sweat from his brow. "I've had a rough _freakin'_ day."

Zack glanced up from counting, looking concerned. "Man, I'm sorry. Hey, you're my last stop – do you want to head down to the Inn for a drink?"

Jack groaned, remembering what had happened the night before. "No, I think I'll pass on this one. I'm too tired to deal with a drunken Zack again."

Zack looked at his friend, confused, but shrugged it off. "If you say so, bud," he finished counted and hoisted the large box over his shoulder. "I'll bring your money to you in the morning."

Jack nodded and waved as the shipper turned to leave, and headed inside his house. He flopped down onto the couch and rubbed his eyes. Putting his arm over his eyes, he was happily asleep in a mere matter of moments.

--

It was seven-thirty when Jack wrestled himself out of sleep. He sat up, still very tired, and tried to shake the tired from his brain. Looking at the clock on the wall, he decided there were going to be no more visitors that night, and took his cap off and undid his long ponytail.

Standing, she unclasped her overalls and let them fall to the floor, kicking them to the side, and revealed she was wearing little white panties. She smirked to herself, glad the women didn't ask her to drop her pants, too. Reaching up under her shirt, she undid the gauze that strapped down her breasts, and she sighed in happiness for her freedom at last. As she walked to her kitchen, she stopped in front of the full-length mirror and lifted her shirt just above her waist.

She frowned at the reflection. _My curves aren't __**that**__ unnoticeable …_ she thought, still feeling slightly miffed.

The farmer woman continued her way to the sink and started the cold water and grabbed a glass. She filled it and brought it to her lips-

_Click!_

Jack's heart caught in her throat as the door began to swing open, and a familiar deep voice filled the air.

"Jack! You wouldn't believe the crazy rumour I just heard – that you're a wo-"

Zack finally saw the oddly familiar woman standing in the kitchen, whose bugged-out eyes must have matched his. They stared at each other as Zack's internal gears were grinding in motion inside his head. Finally, he managed to speak.

"… You're a woman," he muttered, barely above a whisper.

Their eyes were still locked, even after the truth had been put out into the open, and they stayed locked for a few more eternal moments. Suddenly, there was a loud _crack!_ and Zack face-planted into the floor, still holding tightly to the broken doorknob.

**--**

**What a twist! Heh.**

**Hope you like this! And hey, guess what – Sunshinegirlx3's thunder stopped! Yay!**

**I had a ton of fun writing this. XD I always wanted to draw those last two paragraphs in a comic and it was that idea that came first before everything.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everyone! Here's the third chapter. It's a little darker since it reveals Jack's past and why she's disguised as a man, as well as a little bit of Lance's story.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Manna leaned back on the bed and glared at Lance, who was leaning against the wall nonchalantly. "You _lied_," she spat. "Jack _wasn't_ a woman."

"Sweetheart," the man said, walking towards her. He kneeled and rested his arms on her lap. "I wasn't the one who lied. Jacquelyn isn't the bustiest woman in the world – so what do you think the gauze was for?"

Manna looked at him and furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you want with Jack, anyway? Did he kill your father in a past life or something?"

Lance chuckled, low and sexy, and stood; he turned and started towards the door. "No, darling, I don't hate her – quite the opposite, in fact," he opened the door, and Manna followed him to the balcony railing. "I want her for my wife."

The two leaned against the railing and looked down at the small group of people drinking. "Which one's your husband?" Lance asked.

Manna sighed and pointed to Duke, sitting in the corner with Cliff, totally wasted and trying to get Cliff to do the same. "That drunkard there," she replied, a touch of hatred in her voice.

"Think he'd notice if you were gone for a few more hours?" Lance asked, looking at Manna and raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Being the bright woman she is, Manna caught on. Smiling slyly, she turned towards Lance, and allowed him to lead her back to the Inn's room.

--

Jack sat on a table, telling her story, while Zack in a chair next to her.

"Do you remember the little boy who came here twenty years ago?" Jack asked, to which Zack nodded. "_That_ was Jackson, my twin brother – and I'm Jacquelyn. The reason why I didn't come, too, was because I was in the hospital with blood problems. The letter Thomas had sent out when Grandpa died was meant for Jack, but …" she hesitated, and lowered her voice. "He died five years ago in a car crash."

Zack tensed, almost dropping the doorknob he was still fumbling with. "I'm sorry to hear that, Jack … Jacquelyn."

"Don't call me that!" the woman snapped. "I can't have anyone else knowing this!"

"But I can't just call you '_Jack_' anymore!"

"Why not?! You've been calling me that for three years!"

"You're a girl now!"

"I've been a _girl_ for twenty-five years!"

"_No_ – you've been a _man_ for the past three years!"

"It's not that big of a deal!"

"_Yes, it is!!_"

The argument died as Jack looked at Zack, who had a pained expression and was rubbing his forehead. "Does … does it really bother you that much?" She asked, concerned.

Zack nodded before he spoke; still staring at the broken knob he was turning in his hand. "It feels like I've lost my best friend, Jaquel … Jack," he muttered, sighing. He glanced at the woman out of the corner of his eye, but only for a brief second, as if the sight would make his eyes melt. "Look at you – you're beautiful. There's no way I could _ever_ think of you the same way – of course that bothers me"

Jack played with her shirt, staring at it sadly. "I'm sorry, Zack," she whispered.

"Don't be, but please tell me – why are you doing this? What are you hiding from?"

Jack hesitated and looked away from Zack. "I'm a runaway bride," she finally said. "I'm betrothed to a rich man named Lance." She chuckled, still sounding sad. "I mean, I don't know _why_ I'm running away – he's handsome, he could provide everything I could ever want, but …" She trailed off, letting Zack finish her sentence.

"That's not what you want …?"

"_No_, it's _not_! My stupid mother engaged us – she loves him more than she does my father! – and she expects me to be _happy_?! I don't _want_ a boy who's had everything handed to him – hell, he didn't even _earn_ it! His father got lucky in the stock market! That boy is so rich he could hire someone to pick his nose!" She finally calmed down. Sighing, she continued. "I … I want a _man_; a hard working man, like my father, who has to earn his paycheck by getting a little dirty. I don't want it to be easy."

There was silence as the two mulled over the words just said. After one or two minutes, Zack finally spoke. "It's late, I should go." As he stood, Jack hopped down from her perch on the table. They made their way to the door, and Zack turned, holding up the little brass knob. "Sorry for … uh … breaking your door," he muttered.

Jack smiled, her small hand taking the little brass trinket from Zack's huge hand. "Don't worry about it – I hate these things. I kept meaning to get new ones, as well as a screen door."

"Really …" Zack said, meaning it more of a rhetorical statement than anything. He opened the door, careful not to damage anything else. "Well, see you tomorrow, I guess."

Jack smiled warmly at Zack, holding the broken knob to her chest. "It'll be back to normal tomorrow, promise."

"Sure," the man said, sounding unconvinced. Half way through the door he stopped and looked over his shoulder. "By the way … you don't smile enough," he said, nervously grinning and raising his eyebrows. "When you do, your whole face lights up."

Jack smirked and shoved the broken doorknob back into its place. "Screw you, Zack," she said, kicking him out the door.

Zack laughed. "Just keep it in mind when all the guys start chasing after you!" He called out as he left.

"I said _screw you_!" the woman called, trying to sound more angry than playful, before closing the door.

She leaned against the door, smiling to herself, for just a few moments. Finally, she shook her head and laughed under her breath, and made her way to the big, empty kitchen where Zack had watched her make breakfast that morning; then she ate her quick supper at the big, empty dining table where she and Zack had ate said breakfast; and finally, she went to crawl into her big, empty bed where she and Zack …

_Zack's never been in my bedroom yet_, she thought, before blushing and slapping herself in the forehead after realizing she had added "yet" at the end of her thought. She stared at her ceiling while a smile crawled its way across her face. She rolled onto her side and hid her grinning, blushing face under a pillow, embarrassed at her own thoughts.

She fell into a deep, blissful, dreamy sleep.

--

Jack's hoe hit the ground of the mine, and a loud, piercing sound filled the air. Back in "guy-mode" he had decided to just spend the day mining, to regain his male persona – and he was feeling very manly. Covered in sweat, dirt, and grime, he felt ready to collapse from fatigue, but he continued to work hard, striving to fill his basket full of ores.

Pulling out a gold rock, he inspected it, trying to judge how much it was worth. Deeming it worthy of at least 100G, he tossed it into the basket and checked his watch. It was a little past three, but it would probably take close to two hours to get the heavy basket up the five levels he had descended.

"Hup!" he uttered as he heaved the basket over his shoulder to climb the ladder. It made him nervous to climb each ten feet with only on hand, but he managed to climb four ladders without problem.

On the fifth ladder, however, the ground was loose and sandy, and Jack gulped nervously as he started the climb. About half way up, he started to feel a little confident, and continued to climb, faster now.

He soon regretted picking up speed, though, because two rungs to the top, his hand slipped away. He cried out in panic as his hands reached for the ladder again, but only grabbed air. The basket fell and crashed against the dirt, followed by Jack, whose wrist emanated a horrible popping noise beneath him.

He would have screamed in agony, except the land and the pain together seemed to have taken all the breath out of his lungs. He sat, cradling his wrist and staring at his watch as the seconds ticked away – he found it strange that he felt the need to get to the shipping box before five o'clock. He packed all the ores back into the basket and piled junk ore and rocks around the base of the ladder for stability. He would have to use his bad arm to hold the basket, since he could no longer rest it on his shoulder.

Jack climbed the ladder slowly, and though it seemed like his hand would slip on some occasions, he managed to make it, but his wrist was throbbing. He kept glancing at his watch as he hurried down the steps and into his farmland. He could feel himself blush a little when he saw Zack leaning against the shipping crate, as if he were waiting for Jack to return.

"Hey," Jack grunted.

"What took you so long?" Zack asked, then seeing the basket full of ores, immediately reached out to take it. "Here, let me do that."

Jack pulled the basket away from Zack, staring at him, confused. "What? Why?"

Zack blinked as he looked at Jack's face. "Uh, well – because it's heavy. I don't want you to strain yourself." He reached out again, and Jack pulled it further away.

"_Because it's heavy_ and you don't want me to _strain myself_?" Jack repeated, obviously offended. "Zack, the exact same things are in this basket that was there yesterday – stop reaching for it!" Jack swung the basket behind his legs. "All you did yesterday was watch me and call me a girl!"

Zack leaned forward and glanced around as he spoke. "Yeah, but that was before I knew you _are_ a girl," he muttered. "Jacquelyn, let me-"

Jack slammed his hand over Zack's mouth. "_Stop talking about that stuff, and don't call me that_," he hissed through clenched teeth. "I spent all day in the mine to try to get sweaty, and dirty, and manly and I don't need you to screw it all up!" With that, he let go of his friend's face, and spun around to try to pick up the basket with one arm. That was when Zack notice his swollen hand.

"Jack, what happened to your arm?" he asked, concerned.

"I fell and landed on my wrist," he grunted, finally lifting the basket between his body and arm. "I don't think I broke it, but it's probably sprained."

"That's it – if you won't let me help you because of _that reason_," Zack said, grabbing the rim of the basket, "let me help you because you're hurt, and you're my friend." With that, he forced it out of Jack's hold, but not so harshly he hurt him more.

Jack stopped and watched as the shipper walked away from him. "Fine," he muttered, "I guess I can allow that." When Zack finished emptying it, he spoke again. "Just put it by the door, I'll take it in later."

Zack complied and made his way back over to the farmer, who was now sitting on the shipping box and touching his wrist tenderly. "Let me see," he grunted, taking Jack's arm.

"What? What do you know about – _SWEET MOTHER OF THE GODDESS_!!" He cursed loudly. Snatching his arm back, and glared at Zack. "What do you think you're doing?! I don't want it _amputated_!"

"I was popping it back in place!" Zack yelled back and taking Jack's arm again, holding it tightly. "Relax – I'm not going to touch it! Do you see this lump here? That's _bone_, Jack – your hand is dislocated and needs to be popped back in place before it's wrapped up!"

As the two quarreled and the wounded arm was jerked and flailed back and forth, neither of them noticed the man walk up to them. "What's this – a lover's spat?" He asked, just audible enough for them to hear.

Jack and Zack both turned and glared at the man. "Care to repeat that?" Zack growled.

Lance laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry – you're not a couple? I could have sworn …"

"What do you want?" Jack spat.

"Ah, I apologize." Lance held out his right hand, face down, to Jack. "Allow me to introduce myself …"

"Don't bother," Jack spat again. Looking at Lance's smug face, he continued. "I sprained my wrist, and besides – you're only a tourist. You'll be gone soon, anyway, won't you?"

Lance smirked. "Yes, you seem like the type to sprain your wrist often," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "And to answer your question – I intend to stay for awhile. I intend to find a wife in this town." He laughed softly. "You have beautiful women here. I must say, though she's much too old and sickly for me, I do enjoy the company of that Lillia woman."

Jack saw Zack tense, and prayed to the Goddess he wouldn't blow up. Jack spoke before Zack could do anything. "Well, unfortunately, Lillia is happily married and all the bachelorettes here already have a boyfriend." Jack stared right into Lance's eyes, making sure he got the point across. "It would be best if you left now." The words came out stiff and blocky, but by the flash of annoyance in the other man's eye, he knew the point was sharp and painful.

Lance cleared his throat. "Very well, I suppose I should take my leave of your beautiful ranch. It was a pleasure …" he hesitated, "'meeting' you both."

"Good bye," both Jack and Zack muttered, sounding very short. Before Lance had even left the property, Jack hopped down and stormed by Zack, who was still watching Lance to make sure he left.

Jack grabbed the basket and kicked the door open, not caring that the broken doorknob clinked to the floor. He threw the basket at the wall and continued his march to the sink. Taking out a glass and starting the cold water, he sniffed loudly and still glaring angry.

"I'm assuming that asshole was Lance?" Zack grunted as he entered. He could tell by the look Jack shot him of his glass that he was right. "I can see why you didn't want to marry him – hey, are you okay?" Zack looked at his friend in concern, and made his way over, after hearing another loud sniff.

"I'm fine," Jack muttered through clenched teeth as he looked away. "It's just been a long day." As he put the empty glass in the sink, he accidentally bumped his wrist on the counter. "Mother Harvest Goddess!" he cursed again, holding his arm.

Zack ran the rest of the way to Jack. "Here, let me see – I'll help," he said when he reached the farmer, who was still looking away.

Jack pulled away, muttering a feeble, "No … don't touch it."

Zack forced Jack around and pinned him to the counter, pulling his arm free. "_Let me see_ … are you okay, Jack?" The shipper looked down at Jack's scrunched up face – and as soon as he realized what was wrong, his heart dropped. "It's … it's okay if you cry, you know," he whispered. Jack shook his head weakly, and Zack bit his lip, thinking. "Would you be more comfortable crying if you were Jacquelyn instead of Jack?" he offered.

Jack's eyes opened. They were red, as if he had been crying, and he thought for a moment. "… Maybe," he finally whispered.

Zack let go of Jack's arm and took off his hat while pulling the string that held her hair back. He ran his fingers through it to spread out it, and, when he finally finished, he whispered, "Cry."

There were a few seconds of silence as Jack hesitated. Eventually, though, she couldn't hold her tears back. Her good arm wrapped around Zack and she held his shirt tightly and buried her face in his chest as he held her close, listening to her sobbing.

"I-it's been a r-really b-bad day-y," she said between sobs.

"Ssh, it's okay – I'm here," Zack soothed, rubbing her back in what he hoped was a comforting manner.

Jack continued to sob, even after choking on her tears. "A-and my wrist st-still r-really-y h-hurts," she managed to cough out.

Zack frowned. "We should pop that into place while you're still crying," he said. "Do you have any gauze to wrap it in?"

Jack nodded. "I-in the b-bedroom," she muttered. When Zack tried to pull away, though, she held his shirt tighter. "Please don't leave me," she whispered.

Zack looked at her. She looked small and scared – he couldn't believe this was the strong farmer man he had been best friends with for three years. But it was, and he was a she, and she needed help. He bit his lip again, thinking once more. Coming to the conclusion that Jack didn't want to move from her spot, he stepped back to where he had pinned her, and crouched down, wrapping his arms around her legs. When she looked at him frightened and confused through teary eyes, he smiled and lifted her.

Jack let out a small squeal. "W-what are y-you d-doing?" she demanded, wrapping her legs around his torso.

"Carrying you," Zack grunted as he made their way to the bedroom door. "Watch your wrist," he warned as he opened the door and walked through. He set the blushing woman down on the mattress gently and looked around. "Now – where's the gauze?"

"Top drawer of the vanity," she muttered and watched as Zack walked over and rifle through the drawer of toiletries.

"You know," he started, making his way back with the roll of material in hand, "if I had seen your room, I would have thought you were gay, but if I had seen that drawer, I would have known you were a girl." He blinked a few times and shook his head when he sat down, making Jack giggle slightly. Zack smiled, glad to have raised her spirits a little. "Okay, this will probably hurt a lot, so prepare yourself," he said, holding Jack's arm.

"Wait, I can't watch," Jack said, putting her good hand on his burly bicep and hiding her face behind his shoulder. "A-alright, I'm ready," she muttered. He did it less than a second later, and the only reason why she realized there was pain was because of the loud, juicy _POP_! She bit down on Zack's shoulder and whimpered, letting the new tears fall. When the immediate pain subsided, she finally looked at her wrist, which Zack was still wrapping – and doing a pretty good job, at that. She looked at his shoulder where she had bit and was wiping away any remaining saliva, when she noticed his cheeks were a little red.

"You're blushing," she said accusingly with her hand still on his shoulder. "Do you have a thing for hurting girls?"

Zack looked at her, and furrowed his eyebrows together. "Don't be stupid, of course I don't. I'm not some sick freak." He turned his head back and continued his tight wrapping.

"Then why are you blush-" Jack interrupted herself and looked at the bite marks on his shoulder. "You have a thing for _biting_?"

"_No_!" Zack denied, but the crimson his face had turned gave him away.

"Yes, you do! You have a biting fetish!" She laughed as she spoke, and wiped away her tears.

"O-only a little!" he stammered. "Don't tell anyone!"

"Of course not – unless I need to."

Zack's head whipped around. "You're using it as _blackmail_?"

"Why not?" Jack asked, leaning on her good hand. "You have something you can use against me; I have something I can use against you."

Zack's face scrunched up in anger as he looked away. "I would _never_ tell anyone your secret, Jack." He tied the gauze ends together. "You're finished." With that he stood and made his way for the bedroom door, leaving a dumbstruck Jack behind.

"W-what …?" she muttered as she watched him leave the room. "Zack – wait up!" she called after him as he disappeared around the corner. She ran to the front door just as he was opening it. "Zack, I'm sorry – I didn't mean to offend you."

Zack spun around. "What _did_ you mean to do, then, Jack?!" he demanded.

"I was just-"

"Do you take me for some low life?!"

"Zack, please-"

"Do you really think I'd tell _anyone_ your best-kept secret?"

"Shut up, Zack, or I'll-"

"You _obviously_ do, because – mf!" He was cut short by Jack jumping into his arms and locking lips. Jack waited a few more seconds before pulling away and smirking at Zack, who was staring at her in disbelief.

"Do I have your attention yet?" she asked him. When he nodded vigorously, her smirk widened. "Good – now Zack," she began, jumping back to the floor. Her smirk disappeared, and she looked at him seriously. "I'm really sorry for what I said back there. It was insincere of me, and I wasn't thinking when I said it." She raised her left pinky. "I promise I'll never tell anyone you like to get freaky when girls bite you," she grinned nervously, hoping she hadn't leaped over the line again.

Zack turned red again, but he didn't get angry. "I trust you, but we don't have to pinky swear over it."

Jack shook her head. "No, I want to – it's the strongest promise in the world," she said, smiling.

Zack laughed. "Alright – I promise to never tell anyone you're a cross dresser," he said, linking pinkies with Jack, adding with a tone that sounded impressed, "_Or_ that you look stunning in the setting sunlight."

Jack laughed as she let go of Zack's finger. "Go on – you have to go finish your work."

The shipper looked at the crate full of goods. "I suppose so," he muttered. He looked back at Jack, obviously reluctant to go.

Jack smiled sadly. "If it's going to be this hard to get you to leave, I'm never kissing you again," she teased.

Zack grinned, appreciating her humour. "Do you want to grab a drink with me?" he asked, hopefully.

Jack shook her head. "No, I'm just going to relax, then sneak up to the hot springs after the sun goes down." She grinned as Zack shifted feet awkwardly. "Get going, freak," she laughed, shoving him out the door with her good hand.

"Right – oh, before I forget, here's the money for yesterday and today." Zack handed her two bags full of Gold. "See you around!" He smiled cheerfully, forgetting he was angry, and waved as he turned his back.

"Later, Zack," Jack replied, raising her hand. She watched as he carefully lifted his box over his shoulder, and, when he turned around, they grinned at each other. Zack rounded the corner of the house, and Jack finally closed the door.

She inspected her injury, and smiled, glad Zack was there when Lance showed up.

--

The owls hooted in suspicion as the shadowy figure made its way to the hot spring. She disappeared inside the dressing room and sighed in relief that no one had spotted her. Undressing as quickly as she could, Jack lit the candle she was holding and waded into the water, smiling – as hard as she worked to get dirty and sweaty, it felt so much better to wash it all off.

She sat down next to the exit, where it would be easiest to make a quick exit in case anyone did show up. She sat the candle on the rock next to her and leaned her head back, enjoying the cool spring breeze. She lowered the sprained wrist under water gently, wincing at first as the bubbles hit it, but sighed as it became more massaging.

After awhile, she dunked her head underwater and ran her fingers through it as fast as she could before her breath ran out – having thick hair like hers was tough when she worked on a farm. Satisfied with her cleaning job, she resurfaced, letting the water pop out of her ears – and, when her hearing returned, she heard a voice calling. She held her breath, ready to blow out the candle if need be, when she realized who it was and what they were saying.

"Jack! Where are you, Jackie?" the voice rang out.

"Zack?" she called out tentatively. Lo and behold, his face appeared in the doorway of the dressing cabin.

"_There_ you are, Jack!" he said, grinning and pulling off his shirt.

Jack coiled back, ready to put up her defenses. "Were you looking for me?" she asked, more than a little suspicious, as he continued to strip.

"Yeah, I was – oops! Heh, the stones are a little slippery," Zack continued to grin as he regained balance after almost falling. He slipped into the water beside the brunette and laid his head back onto the rock, sighing. "Ah … that's nice …" he murmured.

"So was there something you wanted to ask me about?" Jack asked, still defensive. She knew there was something off about the shipper, but she couldn't place her finger on it.

"Mm, no, not really – just wanted to be near you, you know?" he replied, still with his eyes closed. They opened and he stared into the velvet sky. "Actually, there is something – I've been thinking about something Lance had said. It may be nothing, but it's just weird to say, even for him." Zack turned his head towards the woman. "When you told him you sprained your wrist, what did he mean by 'you seem like the type to do that a lot'?"

Jack looked away. "Ah – well," she started, stammering, "I … punched him once in our teen years and … I sprained my wrist." She hesitated for a moment, deep in thought, before she realized Zack was pushing up against her. "What are you doing?" she asked, shifting away from him.

Zack pushed himself against her again, the leaned over to kiss her neck and shoulder. "Stop that!" Jack demanded, scooting even further away, "What's wrong with you?" She gasped as Zack rushed up in front of her and put his hands on either side of her, and, in the candlelight, she noticed his face was washed out and his eyes were glassy. "You're drunk!" she accused, glaring at him.

"What does it matter?" he mumbled, leaning in to kiss Jack's neck again. He ignored her when she gagged at the smell of him.

Pushing his arm away, Jack made her way to the exit, calling over her shoulder, "Sober up! This is stupid, what you're doing."

"Jack …" he whispered, glaring at her as she climbed out of the water. "Jack, don't make me …"

"Don't make you _what_?" she demanded, wrapping the towel around her. She soon regretted her words; in a flash, Zack hopped out of the water and knocked the woman to the ground, pinning her by the good arm, and her legs down with his.

"Let go, Zack – let go!" She cried out, trying to push him away with her sprained wrist, but to no avail. She screamed and demanded to be let go again when he slipped his free hand under her towel and caressed her belly and side as he kissed her neck, shoulders, jaw, and chest.

"Zack!" she screamed, finally freeing her leg, "Let _go_ of me!" She kicked him between the legs and he cried out in agony. Zack let Jack go and kneeled, cupping himself where she had kicked, as she scrambled to her feet. "You _asshole_!" She screamed, kicking him in the chest, back into the water.

Jack dressed as quickly as she could, not caring about her underwear, which she shoved into her pocket. Before she left, however, she realized Zack still hadn't resurfaced. The voices in her head were divided equally – one half screaming at her to run, the other commanding she checks to make sure Zack was okay. Her heartstrings won as she stepped nervously to the steps leading into the water.

"Zack?" she called out, hoping she was loud enough for him to hear underwater. "This isn't funny – I'm getting angrier. Come out of the water!" After a few seconds, she became anxious and she ran into the water, calling out Zack's name and feeling around for him. When her hands felt something fleshy, she felt for his arms and pulled him out.

Zack's limp body was heavy, but she managed to make it back to the small changing room. She followed all the procedures, and, finding he was still alive, thumped his back until he coughed up water.

Still coughing, Zack looked at her with confused, unfocused eyes. When he eventually realized who it was, his eyes grew wide and teary. "J-Jack …!" he coughed out, watching as she glared at him and stood. "Jack, I'm-I'm sorry …!" he managed out as she rung out her pant legs.

"I agree, Zack – you _are_ sorry," she spat, glaring at him coughing and leaning on one hand and one elbow. As she made her way to the door, he spoke again.

"I'll make it up to you!" he called out desperately. "I promise!"

"You'll _make it up to me_?!" she demanded, whipping around and opening the flapping door. "How the _hell_ do you expect to do _that_?!" Seeing he had to answer, she stormed out the door as Zack buried his face in his hand in shame.

"I'm so sorry," he sobbed out under his breath.

**Scary. And kind of sad, too.**

**I've never sprained my wrist, and no one's ever tried to rape me, but this is how I imagine it would be like.**

**I think I'm going to have to bump this fic up to Mature, but I'll warn you guys ahead of time if I do!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, sorry for the long update time – lots of things are going on, so don't expect updates very often. Sorry!**

**This chapter is a little more ****light-hearted than the last one. I'm going to try to balance humour and life – so, please; if I start leaning in one direction too much, tell me and I'll lean back!**

**--**

Jack's eyes blinked open. _What was that noise?_ He wondered, sitting up and reaching for his hair string. Even though no tears had fallen as he walked home the night before, or while he had done his night time routine, they managed to work their way out when he finally crawled into his bed, and they still felt puffy.

He stood abruptly when he heard the thunking noise again – and was that someone's hushed voice? Tying his hair back, he unlocked his bedroom door, being as silent as possible. Opening the door a crack, he peered out and saw his front door wide open, and the thick morning fog was making its way into his kitchen. Two recognizable hands and arms were working on the door, and Jack clenched his teeth in outrage.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" he demanded, stepping out of his room and making his way towards Zack. When Zack didn't reply – or even look at him – Jack balled his hand into a fist and punched Zack on the side of the face.

Zack dropped everything he was holding – a screwdriver, some screws, and a doorknob – and rubbed where Jack had hit him, fiercely swearing and cursing under his breath. "I'm fixing your door!" he shouted back in reply, without lifting his eyes as his attention returned to the door.

"You could have told me that when I asked you the first time," Jack grumbled, walking away. As he walked by the table, he noticed the candle he had taken to the hot springs was sitting on the far end, away from Zack. Jack bit his lip as he picked the candle up, trying to fight Jacquelyn away.

"Sorry," Zack mumbled, just loud enough for Jack to hear.

Jack sighed, letting her female side through. "For what?" she asked, trying to sound angry.

"You know for _what_," Zack spat in obvious self-hatred as he searched for another screw in his toolbox.

Jack set down the candle, and stared at the shipper, scanning him up and down. He had changed clothes from last night, from the spandex to a track suit, and around his eyes was dark, as if to imply …

"Zack, how long have you been here?" Jack asked softly as she slowly made her way back to him.

"About half an hour," he mumbled as she crouched next to him. "I went out looking for a doorknob and a screen door after … last night."

Jack continued to stare at him, concern filling her heart. "How long did you sleep?" she asked.

"Sleep?" Zack scoffed, smiling grimly. "Didn't – I needed to find these things."

Jack sighed as she frowned. "Come on," she started, reaching around his arm awkwardly and tugging slightly, "you need to sleep – go to bed."

"_No!_" Zack snapped, sharply pulling his arm out of her grasp. "I _need_ to finish this!" Realizing that he had yelled at her, Zack looked at Jack apologetically. "I'm sorry … I just … want to make it up to you …" he whispered, feeling even guiltier when he saw the fear and shock in her eyes, "… and this is the only way I know how to start."

Jack bit her lip as she noticed his eyes were puffy and red. _Had he been crying? _She wondered, and thought for a moment. "Will you let me make you something? Coffee – or breakfast?" she offered.

"Coffee would be nice," Zack mumbled, trying to stifle a yawn.

Jack nodded and stood, smiling at the Harvest Sprites as they marched in. She was glad Zack couldn't see them – she enjoyed having him think she had a farmhand.

She set on a pot of water to boil and dug out the instant coffee, then hurried into her room to put on her work clothes and transform back into a guy. When Jack re-emerged, he glanced at Zack to see he was sleepily fumbling with the screws, trying to make one fit into the hole. Jack sighed as he prepared the coffee and took it over. "Zack, can you promise me something?" he asked as he handed over the mug. Zack took the hot mug and looked at Jack curiously. "Can you _please_ take a short nap after you're done this?"

"… maybe. I'll consider it," he said, yawning again and taking a sip of the hot liquid. He glanced over as Jack grabbed the basket, alarmed. "You're not going back into the mine, are you?"

Jack shook his head. "No, I need to rest my wrist, and working with tools won't help me at all. I'm just going to collect the easy things today."

Zack nodded, still looking a little anxious. "Good – take it easy."

Jack felt a flash of annoyance, but also something small underneath that – thankfulness? No, it was warmer than that. Shrugging it off, he went over to inspect the turnips the Sprites had taken the liberty of planting (after stealing it out of his toolbox). Some of them had fully grown, so he picked those and tossed them into the basket, then he stood once more and headed towards the chicken coop, where the Sprites were busying themselves. As Chef trotted by with one of three golden eggs, Jack stopped him.

"Any chance I could take that from you?" he asked.

"_What_?! Do you have any clue how much your chickens defend their eggs – especially the golden ones?!" Chef demanded.

"It's an offering for the Goddess …" the farmer offered, hoping the Sprite would give in. Much to Jack's appreciation, he did.

"Oh, in that case – certainly, take as many eggs as you want!" Chef said happily as he lifted the egg as high as his little arms could reach.

"Thanks," Jack said smiling and plucking the egg away. Just as he turned to leave, Chef spoke again.

"Hey, Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"You've been smiling more – like, _real_ smiling, not sad smiling. Are you happy the shipper-man knows your secret?"

Jack hesitated and looked around him at the small, curious faces. He bit his lip before answering. "Maybe, I don't know," he replied smiling slightly as he wiped dirt off of the shimmering egg. "I think I do, but it feels weird having someone know."

He looked up, and the Sprites were all smiling knowingly to each other. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing!" came Chef's reply. "Go and pay thanks to the Harvest Goddess – I'm sure she wants to talk to you!"

They shooed him out of the coop before he could ask any more questions, and he heard the deadlock latch as soon as the door was closed, as well as excited murmuring. He shrugged once more and looked at the house, seeing Zack was still working on (and getting increasingly frustrated at) the doorknob. He smiled to himself and continued on to the mountains.

Before he went to gather items for shipping, he bounded up the steps to the waterfall. Glad to see Ann and Popuri weren't there yet, he set down his basket and kneeled by the waterfall. Dropping the egg into the water, he said a small prayer and waited. Soon, the water lit up and began to raise and shift into the form of the Goddess. Colour filled the water, and soon the Harvest Goddess herself was smiling down at the farmer.

Her voice was angelic as she spoke. "I thank you very much for your offering – oh, Jack, it's you!" she said, smiling and breaking out of her holy act. She smirked and put her finger to her chin. "So I heard some things …" she started, raising her eyebrows.

Jack sat down on the grass, leaning back on his good hand and stretching his fingers on the other nonchalantly. "Like what …?" he asked, trying not to let the blush run across his face.

The Goddess floated down to sit beside Jack. "Well, I heard a certain someone knows about the real you," she looked at the farmer, concerned, "You know I won't be able to stop his emotions now."

Jack looked up, confused. "What do you mean?" he asked, feeling a little frantic.

"When you first came here, you had asked me that, until your secret was found out, nobody would fall in love with you. Zachary has found out your secret, so, if he develops feelings, I can't stop them," she smiled apologetically as Jack stared at her with gaping features.

"W-what?" he stammered. "Can't you put a stopper on his love, or something?!" he asked, panicking – though he couldn't figure out why.

The Harvest Goddess shook her head. "Of course not! I can't affect someone's heart strings like that – and even if I could, you wouldn't be the only one who'd have his love taken from." When Jack looked at the goddess, expecting an answer, she continued. "Lillia, sweetheart – she may be married, but Zack still loves her."

Jack bit his lip, thinking. "No, I don't think I want that," he murmured.

The Goddess smiled. "Bless you for being so selfless," she said, placing a graceful hand on the farmer's shoulder. "However, I must return to my home now," she excused herself and scooted into the water. Before she left, she offered one last piece of advice. "Oh, and Jack? Do try to avoid biting your lip around Zachary – I'm sure it must drive him crazy." With that, she winked and disappeared into the depths of the water, leaving Jack blushing and thinking of all the times he _had_ bit his lip in front of Zack.

Finally, he muttered out, "B-but the girls … _they_ fell in love with me!"

Water splashed up into his ear, and as it trickled down, he could hear the Goddess' irritated-yet-amused voice. "That certainly wasn't _love_, Jack."

--

Jack returned to the ranch at around eleven. Seeing that Zack had finished putting on the new knob, Jack emptied the basket into the shipping box and headed inside the house to the sound of … snoring. _Well, he's not really snoring_, Jack thought as he followed the sound to the couch, where Zack was sleeping with his track suit jacket over his head to keep the sunlight out. _It's more like heavy breathing._

Jack leaned on the back of the couch, watching as the jacket heaved up and down with the rhythmic breaths. Finally, letting her female side through, Jack bit her finger and grinned while gently pulling back the jacket in curiosity. Zack's face was serene, and his lips twitched in a smile in time with the movements of his eyes. _Must be having a good dream_, Jack thought as she placed the jacket back.

She walked to the kitchen, dropping her hat onto the table as she walked by and untying her hair. She snatched the candle off the table and, as she walked towards the cupboards, smelled it. _Strawberries and vanilla_, she thought with a happy sigh – it was two of her three favourite smells. Tucking the candle away, she opened the fridge door and peered inside, trying to decide what to make for lunch. Glancing at Zack, she decided stew and noodles would reinvigorate him, and took out the necessary ingredients.

Jack winced as she dropped the pot and it clanged loudly against the floor. Spinning around, she was stupefied to see Zack had barely moved a muscle, and his breathing hadn't missed a beat. She blinked and shrugged, whistling as she continued to cook.

--

Jack was setting the table when he heard the excited, female voices outside. Grabbing the string and tying his hair back as fast as he could, he thought he heard what sounded like Karen hushing the other voices, followed by a loud knock.

Glancing at Zack (whom was still sleeping peacefully) Jack walked briskly to the door and opened it – to see the five bachelorettes of Mineral Town.

"Say it's not true!" they said in unison, making Jack think it was planned.

"Is this about that rumour?" He asked, leaning against the doorframe, making all but Karen blush. "About me being a woman?" The question was answered by four nods, and Karen crossing her arms and staring right into Jack's eyes.

"Don't worry – it's not true," Jack said, raising his eyebrows and meeting Karen's stare. She seemed satisfied and smirked.

"Alright," Karen dismissed, "that's all we came for. Let's go-"

"Is someone snoring in there?" Popuri asked curiously. She walked by Jack, followed by the other murmuring girls. She leaned over the couch and the others followed.

"Don't wake him up – he was here early, fixing my doorknob," Jack said, feeling nervous and a little jealous.

"Mary, pull off his jacket – you have the steadiest hands," Ann ordered, ignoring Jack's comment.

Mary did as she was told, and the murmuring became more excited.

"I didn't know this guy slept!" Ann gasped.

"I wonder what he's dreaming – could it be made into a story?" Mary asked.

"Look, he's so into his R.E.M. sleep that his mouth is twitching into a smile," Elli pointed out.

"Probably dreaming of my mom," Popuri grinned knowingly.

"He's kind of cute!" Karen commented.

All heads whipped towards her, then made their way down to the sleeping figure again. Agreements soon followed as each of them nodded, ashamed to admit that such an older man was attractive. "Too bad he's old," Popuri muttered, voicing the girls' thoughts.

"Are you done?" Jack asked, more than a little annoyed. "I have to somehow wake him up, and I'm sure seeing a bunch of young girls around him, watching him sleep, would freak him out."

"You have a point," Karen said. "Okay, girls – we've done what we came for, now let's head back."

Karen marched out the door, followed by the others, and as each girl passed Jack, they kissed him on the cheek. "Bye, Jack!" Ann called as she closed the door.

Zack sat upright and looked around. It was difficult for Jack not to laugh at the shipper's expression. "Whuzzat? Whozzer?" he mumbled, still whipping his head around. "Someone say my name?"

Jack laughed and leaned against the back of the couch. "No, Ann just left – she said 'bye, Jack'." He smirked as Zack chuckled.

"Calling my name is the only way to wake me up – Mom always said she'd bless the woman who could find that out," Zack grinned at Jack.

Jack returned with a smile for a brief second before standing. "Come on – lunch is ready," he said, making his way to the kitchen and waving Zack over. Jack spun around with two bowls of stew, surprised to see Zack was still standing beside the couch, glancing around nervously. "What's wrong?" He asked, placing the bowls on the table.

"Maybe I should go home to eat?" The shipper offered. "Because I … because of last night …?"

Jack stood upright as he furrowed his eyebrows together. "Don't you _dare_!" He shouted, taking Zack by surprise. "I made enough food for both of us, and will you _please_ stop feeling sorry for yourself?!"

Zack stared wide-eyed at Jack, his mouth opening and closing but no sound escaped. The farmer continued, softening his voice slightly. "Listen – it's obvious you feel guilty for what you did, but you were drunk and you didn't actually _do_ anything!" Jack sat down. "I've had worse happen to me," he muttered.

Zack hesitated before he slowly made his way towards the table. "Sorry," he muttered. He took his bowl and scooted it down one spot, so there was a chair between the two.

Jack stared at Zack suspiciously. "What are you doing?" he asked as Zack pulled out the chair in his new place.

"Keeping my distance," came the reply.

Jack's jaw dropped. "You've got to be kidding me!" he cried out in disbelief as he stood. "After everything I just said …" The farmer scooted his bowl down a spot, too, right beside Zack's.

The shipper retaliated by scooting down one more spot, to the end of the table, and when Jack did the same, he scooted once more.

"_Ugh!_" Jack grunted, making the motion of strangling as he glared at Zack. "_Fine_, you win!" He pulled the chair out at his new spot as Zack did the same, and the both sat down. Jack grinned when he realized Zack was now sitting in front of him, and burst out laughing when that realization had hit the other man.

Zack soon started to chuckle, which accumulated to a hearty laugh. The laughter subsided, and the two were left giggling slightly and wiping away their tears. Zack took the first spoonful of stew and raised his eyebrows, obviously impressed.

"Not that good, huh?" Jack teased.

Not catching the joke, Zack's head whipped up in surprise. "No! It's great!" he praised. "You're a really good chef, Jack," he continued, smiling.

Jack smiled back. "Thanks – that means a lot."

The two ate in silence, but the farmer could sense a question bubbling up inside the other man. As Zack finished his stew and set the bowl aside, while simultaneously reaching for the bowl of noodles, the question popped out. "So … you mentioned that … what happened last night, it wasn't the worst that happened to you?"

Jack shook his head as he took another spoonful of stew. "No, it wasn't; the worst that happened to me was that I actually _was_ raped."

Zack's fork clattered to the ground. "O-oh, I'll g-get it …" he mumbled, flustered. He ran the utensil to the sink and grabbed a replacement, then hurried back to the table. After a short, awkward silence of Zack making an attempt at regaining his composure, he spoke again, "So, uh, so … who …?"

Jack glanced up. "Who do you think?" he asked.

"L-Lance …?" Zack replied, answering the rhetorical question.

The farmer nodded, acting like it's nobody's business. "I don't know if you remember, but you asked how I had sprained my wrist before." Jack paused, and Zack nodded to indicate he did remember. "Well, that was why I punched him. Broke his nose, too – it's still crooked."

"I didn't get a good look," Zack grunted. "Why don't you tell anyone?"

Jack scoffed. "Oh, I _did_ tell someone – I told everyone. It was the biggest mistake I had ever made; my mom convinced everyone that I was a whore, and that's when she engaged us, to save her face."

"But the police …"

"The _police_? Zack, I don't know how much time you've spent in the city, but if you get a fourteen-year-old girl claiming that the son of the richest man in the state raped her, you can guess who's going to win." He took another gulp of the stew, smiling at the taste of the potatoes.

"Are you _smiling_?!"

Jack looked up, his turn to be surprised. Zack's brow was furrowed so close together it looked as though he had a unibrow, and his mouth was open only slightly, as if he was shocked to see Jack push it off his shoulders so easily. "Its … its really good potatoes …" Jack mumbled, pointing into the bowl with his spoon.

"You just finished telling me you were _raped_ and you're impressed with your _potatoes_?!" Zack demanded, standing up and knocking the chair over.

"It happened when I was fourteen – nine years ago!" Jack shouted back. "Sit back down!"

"_No_!" The shipper yelled, his voice cracking. "I'm going to tell Harris – he'll get that shit-head out of town as soon as he knows!" Zack started towards the door.

"No, don't!" Jack cried out. He raced towards the other man and grabbed his arm. "If you tell Harris, then you'll also have to tell him my secret!"

Zack halted and hesitated before looking at the farmer. "But, Jack …"

"But _nothing_! It happened so long ago that I can't even remember the details," Jack confessed.

Zack sighed and rubbed his forehead. He chuckled slightly and looked down at the farmer. "It's stressful dealing with you now," he teased.

Jack smiled and shoved his friend towards the table. "Yeah, but I reward you with good food – now go eat your noodles."

--

"Our daughters inspected Jack for themselves," Anna stated.

"I don't know if you've met Karen or not, but if she tells you something, you know it's true," Sasha added, folding her arms.

"Popuri looks at men all day long – she'd be able to tell if he was male or female just from a glance," Lillia inputted.

"Ladies, ladies … enough of this bickering," Lance said coolly. "You have to keep in mind that your daughters are madly in love with …" he hesitated and rose his fingers into quotations, "'_Jack_'. They're going to believe any B.S. Jacquelyn throws at them."

"Listen, Lance and I have a plan to uncover Jacquelyn," Manna offered, glancing sideways at the young man, who smirked at her. "But we'll need your help."

As Manna described the plan in fullest detail, the other women listened intently, glancing at each other nervously every once in awhile.

"And you're certain this is legal?" Lillia asked.

"Probably not – but neither is lying on legal documents," Lance grinned as the women murmured amongst themselves and questioned him. "She must have had to fill out _some_ kind of legal document here, and there was most likely a question on gender. She'd have to put _male_ in order to keep her secret."

The murmuring continued, and finally Sasha spoke up. "Very well – we'll go along with this plan. So, tomorrow morning at seven o'clock?" She inquired. She was greeted by two nods. "Alright, then this meeting is dismissed."

Sasha, Anna, and Lillia all took off in their different directions. As soon as they all disappeared, Manna spoke up. "I have some free time if you do," she hinted.

"Darling, its broad daylight – I don't want to be seen with you," Lance muttered, staring in the direction Sasha had gone. He glanced over at Manna, who was scowling at him. "That's not what I meant, and you know it. We can't get _caught_."

Manna sighed. "Alright, I see what you mean. Will you meet me at the Inn tonight, then?" she asked hopefully.

Lance smirked. "Of course I will," he lied.

Manna smiled up at him before taking off towards Yodel Ranch. As soon as she was out of sight, Lance turned on his heels and chased after Sasha. He found her inspecting the flowers in front of the Inn. She looked up and stared at him, and he grinned and ran his fingers through his hair. "Hello, Lance," she greeted.

Lance walked over to her, standing just an inch away. "Good afternoon, Sasha," he said, smiling as he noticed she glanced over at him. Reaching in front of her, his face was only centimetres away. "Lovely flowers aren't they?" he noted, plucking one of the Moondrops.

"Too yellow if you ask me," Sasha replied, taking a step away from Lance.

"They're not yellow, my dear – their _golden_," Lance stepped towards her and placed the flower behind her ear. "Like your hair." Before she could react, Sasha's hair was let out of its bun. She stared, shocked, at Lance, who was smiling and holding her hair band and pin. Her hair fell in golden waves over her shoulders and down to her waist.

"How _dare_ you …" she whispered, still shocked.

"How dare I _what_, Darling?" he asked. Placing his hands onto her hips, he pulled her close and looked into her eyes. "Tell me something, Sasha – are you happy with your husband?"

Sasha took a sharp intake of breath as her expression changed to sorrow, then anger. "_Who do you think you are?_" She whispered harshly, pushing herself as far away from the man as he'd let her.

Lance pulled her close again and placed his forehead on hers, leaning his face close. "I want to make you happy, Sasha," he whispered softly, gently pushing a strand of loose hair from her eyes.

Sasha's lips trembled as she let her guard down for a brief moment – and in that moment of weakness, Lance scooped her tender lips into his.

--

Zack rubbed his eyes and yawned, followed by a sigh.

"Feeling tired yet?" Jack teased as the movie on the television spewed out another cheap laugh.

"Huh? Why do you ask?" Zack managed to mumble out as he looked at his friend.

"Besides the fact that that's about the twelfth time you've yawned in the last five minutes?" Jack shrugged. "Just a hunch."

Zack groaned as he rubbed his face. "Yeah, I am – to answer your question." The shipper looked at the clock. "I should probably do my rounds soon, too." He stood slowly and stretched, cracking every joint in his body.

"Do you want me to help you out?" Jack asked, standing. "It could be dangerous to overwork yourself on only five hours sleep …"

Zack grinned. "No, I'll be fine, thanks." He headed towards the door and as he opened his, turned to talk to his friend again. "By the way – thanks for the food, and … thanks for talking to me, and telling me your story," he muttered.

Jack smiled. "Someone had to know the truth, and I'm glad it was you."

Zack returned the smile and headed out the door. Jack looked out the window at him as he began counting the produce in the shipping bin, and placed a hand to her mouth to keep herself from giggling as he yawned once again.

Jack walked away from the window reluctantly as Zack finished counting and disappeared from view, and she made her way to the kitchen, throwing off her hat and untying her hair. She scooped up the bowls and dropped them into the sink, and as the water ran, undid her bandana from around her neck.

"Ugh," she groaned as she ran her hand around her neck, checking for a rash. _I really hate this thing – I wish I didn't have such a girly neck; then I wouldn't have to wear it_, she thought to herself, tossing it who-knows-where.

As the farmer picked up a fork, she giggled at the memory of Zack's reaction when she told him the news. Yes, it was horribly traumatizing at the time, but she got over it – besides, she did damage to that hideous face of Lance's.

Jack finished the dishes and looked around. There was nothing left to do, so she decided to flop down on the couch to watch the rest of the movie. She managed to see about ten minutes of it before the weariness from a restless night kicked in, and she was asleep.

--

Lance wandered the cobblestone roads of Mineral Town. It was night, and only streetlights led his way. As he turned the corner, he saw Duke and Manna leave their house and he ducked out of sight, hiding beside a building with two doors, as they passed by. He had promised to see her tonight, but he was done with the wretched woman. She was nothing special – nothing new.

"Lance, what are you doing here?"

He spun around to see Anna scanning him suspiciously. He smiled as she stepped closer. "Are you hiding from Manna?" She looked up at him, her eyes flashing. "Get tired of screwing her already?"

Lance jumped slightly – it was strange hearing such a tasteless word coming from such a classy woman. "What else did she …?" Lance started, barely over a mutter.

"She didn't tell me anything – I'm just very perceptive," she reached up and took a leaf from his hair. "_Acer crataegifolium _– Hawthorn maple. Who's romp was this from?" she asked, smirking.

Lance returned the smirk and took her hand that held the leaf, leaning close. "I don't kiss and tell." His hand slipped upwards and he took the small bit of greenery. After inspecting it for a brief moment, he tossed it aside.

"What a coincidence," Anna said, leaning against the cold brick of the building, "because neither do I." She smirked again as Lance's head whipped around to her, obviously intrigued.

"Curious – I would have thought you'd be happy with such an intelligent man for a husband," Lance stated, walking towards her. With the dim glow of the distant streetlight framing one side of her face, he found her mysterious smirk playing on her perfectly red lips exciting.

Anna crossed her arms and tilted her head back, letting the light touch her neck. "Oh, _please_, Sweetheart – Basil and I haven't had sex more than three times in the last five years."

Lance's eyebrows raised and his grin widened as he stepped closer. "You must be feeling desperate, then?"

Anna put a hand to her chest as she chuckled. "I said _Basil and I_ – that doesn't mean I haven't had plenty in the past five years." She let her hand slack and traced the neckline on her dress seductively. "That being said – my husband is out getting drunk, and my daughter is at a friend's place for the night. Would you like to come inside for some coffee or wine?"

Lance perked up – in more than one way. He grinned as he looked down at the woman. "I'd love to," he replied. She led him into the house, and as the door closed, he couldn't help but think, _Two in one day._

**--**

**Oh my gawd … I hate Lance so much. Why the hell did I make such a dick of a character? I have to admit, though – even I was impressed when I decided that Jack bent his nose when she punched him.**

**Anyway, I'm in the middle of moving for college, so you may have to be a little more patient for a new chapter. But please wait for me!!**

_**REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Funny where Lance isn't involved (as usual). Look forward to it!**

**Hopefully, this will answer some of your questions.**

* * *

The sound of a rooster in the distance called Jack to the world of consciousness. She opened her eyes one at a time and stretched – after being cooped up on the couch all night, she found it was more difficult than it seemed, and ended up pulling a muscle in the process.

"Ow, ow, ow …!" she muttered as she sat up and rubbed her leg. Looking around and seeing her clothes strewn haphazardly around the room, she deduced it looked like there was a lot more than sleeping done here.

Laughing at her own embarrassing joke, Jack stood and searched for her overalls and shirt, leaning on her sore leg to try to pull out the muscle.

After he finished getting dressed and tying his hair back, Jack went to get breakfast – but was interrupted by a loud, rapping knock at the door.

"J-Jack! Open the door – _please_!" he heard Lillia cry out.

He ran over and swung the door open. "Lillia, what's wrong?" he demanded, concerned.

"I-it's Zack – Greg says he didn't come home last night," she replied, breathless. "Please help us look for him, Jack – we think he may have collapsed in the mountain!"

Jack bit his lip and nodded. "Don't worry, Lillia, I'll find him!" With that, he turned on his heels and ran towards Mother's Hill.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Jack …" Lillia whispered under her breath as she watched him run off.

--

Jack passed the steps up to the waterfall, and was about to turn down the path that leads to Gotz' when Anna ran up to him from said path.

"Jack, are you here to help look for Zack?" she asked, putting a hand to her chest. When she was replied to with a nod, she continued. "I just asked Gotz, and he says he saw him, drunk, here last night. He tried to follow, but it got too dark, and he had to turn back." She pointed up the pathway. "He was headed up to the summit, Jack – he may have fallen off!"

Jack's eyes widened, and he clenched his teeth. He tried to reassure the woman that Zack was alright, but he couldn't even reassure himself. He simply nodded and took off running. The farmer bit his lip as he ran, trying not to let the tears fall.

_Damn you, Zack – why did you have to do this?_ He wondered. _He was probably trying to get to my place, and got turned around … Goddess, Zack, why are you such a drunk?!_

Jack listened to his own heartbeat as he bounded up the last stretch before the mountain. He hoped with all his heart that Zack would be lying there in a heap, happily snoring away.

But he wasn't.

Jack slowed to a stop as he came to the empty summit. One tear slowly made its way down his cheek as worry took over. He looked over the edge and inspected every inch of the rocks before sitting down. He brought his knees up to his chest and buried his face into them, letting the tears fall. He was stricken with guilt and regret – why hadn't he done something more to stop Zack from going out?

"Isn't this a sorry sight?"

Jack's head whipped up to see a smirking Lance. The smirk widened as the farmer scowled. "What are you doing here?" he demanded. When he went to stand, he was pulled back down and arm locked by two people. He tried to see who it was, but his head couldn't turn that far – all he saw was long blonde hair and short black hair.

"What do you want done with her?" the blonde asked – was that Sasha's voice?

"Just hold her still for a second," Lance replied, pouring some liquid from a bottle onto a napkin, both of which he had had in his pockets. He made his way to Jack and the brunet immediately started to try to pull away.

"You're nothing but scum!" Jack screamed as Lance kneeled down.

Jack flinched as the black-haired woman slapped his cheek. "Don't you talk to Lance like that!" she scolded.

_That was definitely Manna's voice_, Jack thought as they held his head still. He tried to pull away again, but it was futile. Lance closed the wet napkin around Jack's mouth. The farmer struggled to stay conscious, but to no avail – after only a few seconds, everything went black.

--

The Goddess stood before Jacquelyn, who was nude and standing in water that came up to her hips – but she didn't seem to mind.

"Why did you let this happen?" Jacquelyn asked.

The Goddess shook her head. "It is your destiny. It is ebbed in your bones and your soul."

"I'm not ready to be revealed."

"You can't keep running away."

"I'm scared."

"Don't be."

The last words echoed around the endless darkness surrounding them. The Goddess and Jacquelyn locked eyes and they stared at each other for an eternity.

"How?" Jacquelyn finally asked.

"By staying with those who are strong for you."

"Who?"

"Everyone in the village loves you, but there is one who will do everything to protect you."

Two strong arms wrapped themselves around Jacquelyn, and a warm body pressed up against her back. She knew who it was.

"What?" she asked the Goddess.

"He will love you." She replied.

"Where?"

"In the world you both create."

"When?"

"Since the beginning of time."

"Why?"

Again, the words echoed around them. The Goddess let them die out before speaking.

"Because it is your destiny. It is ebbed in your bones and your soul."

Jacquelyn gasped as the Goddess, the water, and the strong arms disappeared. She was left standing on the cold, hard ground, all alone. It was suddenly very cold, and she held her own, shivering body.

Suddenly, light shone around her. She shielded her eyes as she heard the curious voices of a crowd.

--

Jack's eyes blinked open, but he quickly squinted as the sun beamed down on him. He grunted as he tried to sit up, but found it impossible as his hands were tied back. Giving up, he sighed and looked around. There were three pairs of feet standing in front of him – two women and one man. He could feel one or two pairs shuffling behind him. They were all standing on a raised platform, and he could see the entire town standing in a crowd before him.

One of the women, who was wearing a dark blue dress, twisted towards him. "She's awake," she informed the man standing next to her.

"Oh, good," the man replied, also twisting towards Jack. "Now we can get on with the show. Would you ladies mind sitting her up for me?"

Jack could feel three sets of hands pulling him up. Though they were the reason why he was drugged and tied up, they were being surprisingly gentle with him. When they were done, he looked up to see Anna, Manna, Lillia standing at a distance (_Probably because she's too weak from illness to help out_, he thought) Lance, and … _Is that Sasha? Why is her hair down?_ Jack thought curiously, still too out of it to sense the danger he was in.

"Ladies and gentlemen – thank you very much for showing up here," Lance announced.

"What's this about?" Thomas demanded. "Untie Jack this minute!"

"Please, Mayor, just wait a moment," Lance replied, waving him off. "I'm certain you recognize this young _man_, am I correct?" When he was replied to with nods and agreeing murmurs, he continued. "Well, let me share a story with all of you." From his back pocket, Lance pulled out a large pair of scissors. "In my younger years, I had met a young town girl named Jacquelyn. I fell madly in love with her, so my father – whom you may or may not know, is the richest man in state – and her mother arranged a marriage for her twenty-first birthday. My parents were happy, her father was pleased, and her mother was ecstatic, to say the least. The only one who wasn't happy …" Lance kneeled down and placed a hand on Jack's inner thigh and traced the farmer's jaw with the scissors. "… was her."

"I'll break your nose again," Jack threatened under his breath.

Lance smirked and stood, taking Jack's hat with him. "She disappeared on her twentieth birthday. There were rumours – some said she had eloped, some said she had committed suicide. But I knew in my gut that none of those stories were true – no, I had a feeling she simply ran away, as cowards do. I began my search – I looked all over the inland for any sign of her. After three years of searching, I realized what I was doing wrong." He paused for dramatic effect, and to make sure everyone was still listening intently – which they were. "Eighteen years ago, a young boy visited his grandfather's farm during the summer. He had a sister, who was in hospital during that time."

"What does this story lead to, scumbag?!" Karen called out. She was met by a quick glare from her mother.

"Why are you talking about Jack's sister?" Mary asked. Anna gave her a shushing glance.

"Calm down, you two," Lance said softly. He spoke up again. "Now for the climax of our story – Jack died five years ago in a car crash while on his way to give blood to his sister." The young man paused again as the villagers murmured. Some even cried out in outrage.

"That's impossible!" Doug called.

"Jack's right there – he wouldn't lie to us!" Stu screamed, and Elli brought him closer.

"I'm _still_ not seeing the point of this story!" Karen yelled.

Lance waved them to silence and walked over to Jack. "Meet Jack's sister, and my fiancée – Jacquelyn."

"_What do you think you're doing?!_"

Everyone turned to see Zack, who was looking furious. He stormed his way to the platform, gently pushing his way through the crowd, and jumped up. Lance kneeled down to Jack again and nodded to Lillia, who held her hand out to Zack. He stopped in his tracks as he looked down at her.

"Lillia, why …?" He muttered.

"The villagers have a right to know the truth," she stated simply.

Zack was obviously torn between saving Jack and respecting Lillia. When Lance leaned in with the scissors, and Jack started to flinch away, the older woman had to strengthen her arm against Zack's chest.

"Lover-boy's not going to help you now, Jacquelyn," Lance whispered.

"I'll kill you!" Jack hissed as he squirmed away. Sasha, Anna, and Manna went to reach for Jack, but he kept fighting them off.

"Locke! Bault!" Lance called out, and two burly bodyguards emerged from the sidelines. "Keep her down," he ordered. The two men complied without hesitation. He grinned when he watched Jack try to free himself from their grasp, but, finding it useless, gave up. "Good girl," he whispered as he cut one of the overalls' straps.

"I hate you," Jack whispered as she glared at him. Tears were forming in her eyes, and one managed to slip out.

Lance smirked as he cut the other strap, then Jack's hair string. "Now for the fun one," he whispered in her ear as he reached up under her shirt. "Brings back memories, doesn't it?"

"_Stop it!_" Jack screamed in horror as more tears fell. She glanced around at the faces – most were angry, some were curious. Karen was being held back by the other girls. Jack flinched as the cold metal of the scissors touched her skin. Lance pulled out the cut pieces of gauze, and Jack hunched over in an attempt to hide her breasts.

"Stand her up," Lance ordered the two guards. They did as they were told and Lance pulled Jack's shirt tight around her to show off her bulging chest. He smirked as gasps emanated from the crowd.

"That's _it_!" Karen screamed as she shoved Elli, Popuri, and Mary off of her. "Get out of my way!" She ordered, and the crowd moved to let her to the platform, and Ann followed closely. "_Nobody_ treats _any_ woman like that in _this _town and gets away with it!" She screamed.

Lance dropped Jack's shirt and stepped back as the two girls neared him. Ann caught him as he tried to run away and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Fire away, Karen!" she announced, grinning.

"With pleasure," the blonde replied, bringing her fist back. She swung it and hit the side of Lance's mouth. Ann let him go and he stumbled around for a few seconds before falling. "Clean him up!" Karen ordered Locke and Bault, both of whom were staring at her in amazement. They nodded and let go of Jack, then stood Lance up. As Ann and Karen went to untie Jack, Lance hobbled over using Bault as leverage.

"I'm coming back for you – you will be my wife," he threatened before being carried off to the beach. "Wait until summer!" he called out.

As soon as he was out of sight, the villagers rounded on Jack, who was hanging her head in shame. She listened to the questions and demands that were being shot at her.

"Is any of this true?"

"Why did you lie to us?!"

"Are you still going to get married?"

"Tell us _your_ story!"

"How could you deceive us like this?!"

Jack's face scrunched up and she fell to her knees, cupping her hands over her face. She sobbed silently, still listening to the cries of outrage she felt she deserved; until a warm hand was felt on her shoulder.

The farmer looked up to see Mary smiling at her, and the other four girls standing around her defensively.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves!" Elli scolded. "Give the girl some room – she's had a rough day!"

"How would _you_ feel if all _your_ deep, dark secrets were revealed in front of everyone?!" Popuri demanded, shaking a disapproving finger at the crowd.

"Give her some room!" Ann shouted, going around in a circle to push everyone back.

"In other words – back the _hell_ off!" Karen scowled as she put her hands to her hips, and she stared at the four gossips. "And _you four_ – Anna, Manna, Lillia, and _Mother_ – how could you team up with a shit-brick like _that_?!" She cocked her head towards the beach. When they looked at each other but said nothing, Karen shook her head and grunted in disgust.

"Let me through," Zack mumbled as he pushed past the women. "Jack, are you alright? I …"

"_Am I alright?!_" Jack demanded, her head whipping up. "Oh, well, let's see – _Lillia_ came to my door this morning, telling me you collapsed in the mountain; I ran as fast as I could, worried sick about you; when I reach the top, I didn't see you, so I thought you were – I don't know – _dead_; I get drugged and kidnapped, _and_ I have a crazy-ass dream; then the one person in the _world_ – nay, the _universe_ – that I hate reveals to everyone my entire library of secrets!" Jack nodded. "I'm actually doing pretty good – yeah, _thanks_."

With that, Jack turned on her heels and stormed off, shoving her way through the crowd.

--

When she arrived home, she decided to let the door open to let air through the screen door. She flung herself onto the couch and buried her face into the cushions. She didn't want to cry, but that horrible "just-kill-me-now" feeling was still burning a hole into her gut. She sighed as she felt around for the remote. Not feeling it on the floor, she slid off the couch and looked around the piece of furniture. Still, no sign of the remote, she sighed again, thinking of someone to blame.

"If you were here, Zack, I'd tell you I have _never_ lost the remote before you started watching my TV," she mumbled as she pulled the cushions off the couch. Sure enough, she found the remote squished in the back of the chesterfield.

She stood up and gasped when she saw the five girls standing there. "What was that about Zack watching your TV?" Karen asked, grinning.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked.

"You're a young bachlorette now, Jackie," Ann said. "So you have to learn the Dance of Prayer for the Goddess Festival." She hesitated. "Or try to – you have three days, and we've been doing this since we were thirteen." The redhead grinned sheepishly.

Mary walked up to Jack and pushed a book with an embroidered goddess and flowers on the cover. "It's best to read the book, so you know what to give thanks for when you're dancing," she smiled brightly as she spoke.

"C'mon – we have to find something easier to move in for you," Karen stated as she linked arms with Jack and dragged her towards the bedroom. "Nobody reads the book," she mumbled, then added, "Well, except Mary – but she's read it enough times for us _and_ our daughters." Karen grinned as she opened the door. "Woah – pink," she muttered as she halted in her steps. "And it comes with a vanity."

"Gotz did it all – I think he may be a little … you know," Jack said, walking into the room and up to the dresser. She grinned when Karen laughed. "I don't have much in the area of shorts – I do have these from high school volleyball, though." She flung something small and black at Karen.

"Holy Toledo!" Karen exclaimed as she tried to find which teeny hole was the top of the spandex shorts. "Don't these let your ass hang out too much, and give you frontal wedgies?"

"No and _no –_ they're actually quite comfy. Well, after they stretch out a little," she added, grinning again.

Karen shrugged. "Whatever you say, Jackie-dear," Karen said with a shrug and handing back the little shorts. "Find a t-shirt and change. We'll go make room for movement in your living room." With that, the blonde winked at left.

Jack found a black tank top to match the shorts, and she changed as quickly as she could. Exiting the bedroom, she found the girls had moved her couch up to the TV, _and_ moved the table closer to the kitchen, _and_ still had time to change into shorts and t-shirts themselves. They had also closed the door for privacy.

Popuri whistled at the farmer as Ann spoke. "Zack would be tripping over himself to get to you right now," she commented, sounding almost singsong.

Jack blushed as she crossed her arms. "Sh-shut up!" she stammered, essentially leaving an invite for the girls to tease her more.

"I wonder if they have spandex boxers and panties with little hearts on them," Elli thought out loud. "Then Zack and Jack could buy a matching pair!"

"_Or_ spandex corsets and thongs – I'm sure Zack would appreciate that, too, if you know what I mean!" Popuri added, simultaneously smirking, winking, and tapping a finger to her nose.

"I'd like to see a spandex wedding dress," Mary joined in to the teasing. She smirked sheepishly.

"I'm pretty sure Zack has an entire inner, outer, _and_ under wardrobe made entirely of spandex," Karen noted. "And I'm pretty sure every birthday and anniversary gift he gives Jackie would be somehow related to spandex."

"Like plates with spandex mixed into the glass – for durability," Mary piped in.

"Or a horse blanket made of spandex, so your horses will feel warm _and_ sporty," Popuri added.

"Or a coupon for a discount pair of spandex shorts!" Elli said, barely keeping the giggles down.

"Or a 'Zack Coupon'," Ann purred. When everyone looked at her questioningly, she finished her suggestion. "To let Jackie cut a pair of spandex shorts off him."

Everyone burst out laughing – even Jack, but she was covering her face and blushing a bright red. When she managed to calm down enough to breath, she spoke. "C-come on, guys – are you going to teach me to dance or not?"

"True, true," Elli said, wiping a tear from her eye, "I suppose you do have to learn sooner than later."

Everyone got into place with Jack watching. They did a demonstration, and then re-did it slower while Karen explained every movement and how they should flow. As Karen spoke, Jack smiled to herself.

_It's been a rough day_, she thought, _but I'm glad to have friends like these. The truth didn't hurt our friendship as mush as I thought it would._

--

By the time evening fell, Jack had picked up most of the simpler moves, and was learning fast.

"Wow, I'm impressed!" Elli praised as they took a break.

"It took me a season to learn most of what you know now," Popuri added, grinning.

"I _still_ don't know the moves!" Ann laughed, and the others joined in, agreeing amiably.

"I'm just a quick learner – I have to be for a first time farmer," Jack said humbly. She took out six glasses and started the cold water as Mary spoke.

"That's _right_! You cam from the city!" she said.

"Technically, no; I came from a town _near_ the city," Jack corrected gently, filling each glass with water. "_Lance_ came from the city."

"Shit-brick," Karen mumbled under her breath. She spoke up to ask, "Why is he so Goddess damned obsessed with marrying you, anyway? He has enough money to hire 300 hookers off the city streets to marry him."

Jack shrugged, putting glasses on the table two at a time. "Probably because I'm strong and able-bodied to mother lots of little rich snobs, and I can do as many dishes as needed." The farmer rolled her eyes, as did the other girls.

"Men," Karen sighed.

"I think in Lance's case it's '_boys_'," Elli corrected. She turned her attention back to Jack. "Now, if you want to talk _men_, I'd say Jackie has the best of the bunch."

Jack stared at her quizzically as she brought the glass of water to her lips. Elli exchanged glances with other girls before speaking. "_Zack_ – you guys _are_ dating, right?"

Jack spat out her water, causing the others to jump back. "W-what?!" she demanded, blushing and wiping away the water from her mouth and nose. "Why would you think that?!"

"He's always here …" Popuri said.

"He's always helping you around the house …" Elli pointed out.

"_And_ he helps you around the farm …" Ann added.

"You guys are _really_ close …" Mary mumbled.

"And you took him home when he got drunk," Karen finished. "Face it, sweetheart – you're dating someone." She smirked. "And he's _really_ great for you."

Jack blushed and wiped off some of the water on the table. "What about all of you? What about your men?"

Karen sighed. "We all have our problems with them – Rick complains too much; Kai's gone for most of the year; Gray is too macho to accept help; Cliff is a horrible emo baby; and the Doctor is _way_ too serious." The other girls nodded in agreement.

At that moment, as if on cue, excited male voices were heard outside – and you could hear the temper rising. In the midst of the commotion, someone gently knocked on the door. The girls exchanged confused glances and Jack made her way to the door. She opened it and furrowed her brow at the sight.

Gray had Cliff by the collar and had his fist pulled back as if to punch him; Cliff was pulling Rick's hair; Rick was jabbing the Doctor in different places, screaming different Vulcan fighting maneuvers; and the Doctor had Gray's arm with the fisted hand, giving him a nasty Indian rope burn.

And beside the pile of testosterone was Carter, smiling warmly and holding a cake.

"Good evening, Jacquelyn!" He greeted warmly. "I believe we owe you a proper welcome to Mineral Town – so here, I baked you a rainbow cake with chocolate icing." He handed over the baked good and spoke again. "Don't mind them," he added, waving off the young men who were still bickering.

Jack smiled. "Totally un-minded, don't worry," she confirmed. "Thank you very much for the cake, Carter."

The priest nodded and said his farewell, leaving the mess of men on the ground. Jack sighed and turned around – to the sight of Karen, Elli, Mary, and Ann glaring at her.

"Oh, _please_," Jack said. She raised her free hand. "You want them? They're yours." She placed the cake on the table.

Ann sighed. "I guess we should break them apart now." She made her way to the door. "See you tomorrow, Jackie – we'll do some more practice then."

They bid their goodbyes, and as Jack closed the door, she heard Mary speak. "Gray, are you _biting_ Cliff?"

Jack chuckled slightly and walked over to the cake. She _really_ wanted to eat it, but it would be a far too guilty of a pleasure to eat alone. She sighed and went to get a display dish to put it in, and as she returned to the table, there was a soft knock on the door.

Figuring it was one of the girls coming to retrieve something they had forgotten, she called out, "Come in!" and waited for the door to open. After a few seconds, the door remained still, and Jack walked over to greet whoever it was.

She opened it to see a very guilty and shameful Lillia. "Hello, Jack," she said, trying to sound as chipper as usual. "Or do you prefer Jackie or Jacquelyn?"

The farmer eyed the woman suspiciously. "Jack's fine," she said. "Why are you here?"

Lillia's shoulders dropped as she sighed. "I've come to apologize for what I did to you this morning."

Jack opened the screen door and peered around for any moving shadows that would indicate deception. "Come on in," she finally muttered, holding the door open for Lillia.

The older woman hesitated for a brief second, but complied anyway. "I didn't want to do it – and I'm fairly certain the others didn't either. Lance made them do it, and they made me." She sighed again. "I'm really, very sorry, from the bottom of my heart."

Jack bit her lip as she looked down at Lillia. "You're being sincere, right?" she asked. Lillia nodded solemnly. "Then I forgive you – you and your family mean far too much to me to stay angry."

Lillia looked up and smiled. "Thank you, Jack. I had to come right away, or I'd never be able to sleep."

Jack hugged the woman, feeling sorry for her. It was wrong of the other women to take advantage of her frailty like that.

"Oh."

The two looked back at the door to see Zack standing there. He was wearing dark jeans and a white polo, and Jack knew he had tried to dress up for her – and he actually looked _good_.

"I-I can come back tomorrow or …" he trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Lillia glanced between the two, who were locking eyes. "Oh, no – I was just leaving," she said, "Have a good night, you two – and thank you again, Jack." She smiled when Jack glanced at her and smiled slightly then returned her gaze back to the man. She had to hide her grin when she went to walk by Zack, and he simply swung out of the way, not taking his eyes off the woman.

Lillia disappeared into the night, and the two continued to stare at each other until it got awkward.

"I …" Zack began.

"You …" Jack started at the same time.

Both clamped their mouths shut. Jack bit her lip, and Zack scratched the back of his neck. "You first," he mumbled.

"No, you first," Jack muttered, motioning to him with her hand.

Zack hesitated. "I brought you chocolate," he said simply. He pulled the treat out of his pocket and fumbled with it for a second. "It … it has strawberry flavour … like your candle." He held it out to her and she took it, nodding.

"Thank you," she said. She ran her finger over the label, at a loss for words.

"So, um … what were you saying?" Zack finally asked.

Jack's head whipped up. "Oh! I was going to say … nice shirt."

Zack's eyes flashed suspicion. "No, you started saying 'you'."

Jack blushed. "Well, I was going to say … 'You have a nice shirt'. But then I shortened it to … 'nice shirt'."

There was another moment of silence – Jack continued to run her fingers across the label, and Zack put his hands deep in his pocket.

"Well, I suppose I should …" Zack started, but Jack interrupted.

"You look really …" she faltered, realizing what she had done. "… good," she finished, blushing.

Zack blushed and looked at his feet. "Thanks – you, too," he mumbled, smiling to himself.

There was a long pause. Finally, Jack started to laugh. "Oh, Goddess – I just realized how much it seems like we're in junior high," she said through giggles.

Zack looked at her and thought it through, and then he joined in, too. "You're right!" he agreed.

They grinned at each other, and Jack spoke up. "Carter brought cake – do you want to help me eat it?" she asked.

Zack's eyebrows rose. "Yes, I'd love to!" he stepped inside and closed the door as Jack walked towards the table. "Nice shorts, by the way," he complimented.

Jack spun around in time to catch Zack raising his eyes back up to her face. She put a fist to her hip and cocked an eyebrow. "_Excuse_ me – were you staring at something?"

"No, absolutely not!" Zack replied, grinning foolishly. He walked up to her as she laughed. "Need help with the table?" he asked.

"Yes, please and thank you," Jack replied, grabbing one side. Zack went around and grabbed the other side.

Suddenly, he whistled. "Woo, I like this angle."

Jack looked up at the smirking man, then down – her neckline on her tank top was so low, he could see right down her shirt. "Stop that – that's disgusting!" She said, but she couldn't help but smile. "I'm going to have to put on a shirt." She returned her attention to the table.

"Oh, here."

She looked up – and stumbled as her knees buckled. Zack – the big, burly shipper, who carried around heavy crates all day, everyday – had taken off his shirt and was holding it out to her innocently.

"P-p-put y-y-your shirt b-back on!" Jack stammered, covering her cheeks but not taking her eyes off the tan body in front of her.

"Huh? But I thought you …" Zack realized why she refused the shirt, and a sly smirk crossed his face. "Do you really want to cover _this_ up?" he asked, flexing.

Jack blushed brighter, but smiled widely. "S-stop it!" she begged.

"You'd better call a vet, 'cuz these snakes are _sick_." Zack posed and flexed his arms.

Jack laughed and hid her face, which was undoubtfully a single shade below crimson. "P-please – no more!" She pleaded through giggles.

"No more of what – _this_?" Jack looked up to see Zack in a silly pose and bouncing his Pecs.

She couldn't handle it anymore. Jack fell to her knees, laughing and her face burning bright read, and crawled under the table. There she balled up, and continued to laugh. Zack laughed, too, and she could hear him getting out some forks. He walked back over to the table and, after a few seconds, crawled under, too, holding the cake and wearing his shirt.

Jack removed her hands from her face and took the fork Zack was offering her; she was still giggling slightly and grinning brightly. Under the table, the two ate the homemade cake, laughing at each other and glad to have each other's company.

--

Lillia walked up the path, smiling to herself. She was happy for Zack – she hated to break his heart simply by being in love with her husband. She sighed as she rounded the corner to her home, but halted in her tracks when she saw a lone figure sitting on her doorstep, looking downcast.

"Hello?" she called from a distance. "Who's there?"

"Lillia? It's me – Lance," the shadow called back.

She stepped closer to see it was, indeed, the young man. "What are you doing here?" she asked suspiciously.

He shrugged. "Just wanted someone to talk to," he mumbled. "I can leave, if you want."

Lillia shook her head. It was dangerous, since she met Karen, Rick, and Popuri on the path declaring that they're going to the Inn, but she was going to give Lance a second chance. "Come inside, we can talk there," she said, unlocking the door.

She held it open for her guest as he walked in. "Thank you," he said, with a nod.

"Sit down – do you want some water?" she offered.

"Do you have coffee?" Lance asked, taking a seat at the table.

"No – it's bad for the health, so we don't have any caffeine in this house."

"Oh. Then water will be fine, thank you."

Lillia set a glass in front of Lance and sat on the other side of the table. She waited until he finished taking his sip before speaking. "What do you want to talk about?"

The boy shrugged. "I don't know … do you love your husband?"

"Of course I do."

"Why? He's halfway around the world, isn't he? How could you love someone so far away?"

"Love isn't simple, and it isn't trivial. You can't just love someone until they're out of sight. It's more complex than that."

"He's been gone for twelve years!"

"And I love him every second of the day, all year, and every year."

"But _how_ can you love him?"

"Because it's fate, destiny, chemistry – whatever you want to call it, we're made for each other."

Lance stood suddenly and rushed over to the woman. He kneeled and took her hand in his. "You must be so lonely, though, Lillia," he muttered, looking up at her.

"I have my children, Lance." She gently touched Lance's fat lip, trying not to smile at the memory of the girls teaming up on him.

Lance smiled, mistaking her gentle touch. "I don't mean lonely like that, Lillia – you must be lonely for the touch of a man."

Lillia snatched her hands from Lance's grasp. "_Absolutely not_," she rejected. She stood and walked over to the door. "If you think you're going to do to me what you've done to the other women, you can just get out _now_."

Lance stood and walked over to Lillia, anger flashing in his eyes. "I don't understand," he said stiffly.

"Then let me make it simple for you," she pointed to the door. "Get out of my house."

In a flash, Lance pinned her to the door. "Do you know why I've chased after all the older women in this town?"

"I can only assume because they all have incompetent husbands, in your mind," Lillia muttered, meeting his gaze. "What I want to know is why you're still after Jacquelyn."

Lance smirked. "I broke her once – she got free and reunited with her strength, so I feel I have to break her again."

"You're a horrible boy," Lillia spat, trying to free herself.

"We'll see how you feel once I'm done with you," he whispered, forcing a kiss on her.

**

* * *

****God, I hate Lance. Ruins all the fun – I'm glad he's going to be out of the story for a little while.**

**You know Zack's "these snakes are sick" line? Got it from Gaia Online – and it's the greatest friggin' pick-up line **_**ever**_**.**

**Also, Karen's "shit-brick" is my own creation. If you want to use it in your fic or whatever, tell me first!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
